


Feeling better or just sick

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamiibo is really underrated tho, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Kiibo gives Amami oral blow job, M/M, Masturbation, Robot/Human Relationships, Yes Nsfw, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Lets make a fic shall we





	Feeling better or just sick

"F....Fuck" stroking himself while watching a video...A porn video to be exact! 

The lady and man just fucking each other in many different position, Amami moan "F...F...Fuck" He was close when suddenly "Amami!" The door open, Rantaro quickly pull up his boxers then his pants, PUT SOME GERM-X ON HIS HAND TO BE CLEAN! Turned around open the door and see Kiibo there with Ouma behind him making that shit face of his

"Kiibo How did you get in here? Why is-"  
"Nishshishi Amami got a boo-Boo so i ask Kiiboy for some help~" he smiles and quickly leave  
"Wait-" He groan and look at Kiibo

"Amami-Kun are you okay? Does it hurt?" He got close to Amami  
"I..Im fine" he look away 

Then he forgot the video he was watching, Kiibo noticed it "Amami what were you watching?"  
He quickly close the laptop "I..Its nothing! Nothing Kiibo im fine"  
"Are you sure?" he is worried, Amami smile "Y..Yeah im fine"

"Okay! As a friend i should make sure you are okay! Goodnight Amami!" 

Leaving the room, Amami let out a sigh  
Sit on his bed and close his eyes a bit

Lol warning i guess sjfjeijckdkd

"A..Ah Amami!"  
So tight, Grab hold of his hips making himself slam inside of Kiibo lewd hole, Kiibo wrap his arms around his neck, resting his head on Amami's shoulder and moan into his ear(Ehhh i dunno i just want to them to fuck)

Jump up, Look around the room and 'Another one of those dreams huh.....' lifted the blanket up yep, boner again 

Taking off his boxer, setting it to the side, slowly stroking his half hard dick with his hand, letting his four fingers going up and down on it while his thumb is around his shaft part, He keeps going letting out a low moan "K..Kii..Kiibo" 

Yeah, Amami has a crush on the robot, He finds Kiibo adorable, No trouble unlike Ouma, He spend some time with Kiibo learning new things and talking about traveling around the world to finds his sister, Kiibo enjoy spending time with Amami, He's not a robophoia UNLIKE someONE! BUT anyway 

"K..Kiibo" he keeps going, Opening his legs abit more and panting, Letting tongue out abit and moan

"...A..Ah" 

Knock  
Knock

"Amami Are you okay?" SHIT! He stop what he was doing, Putting his boxer back on, Look around the room to wipe his hand, goes wash his hands quickly and answer the door.Opening the door and see Kiibo again

"Kiibo? What are you doing here so late? You're going to get caught"  
"I know but Ouma told me you were injured and hurt, Where does it hurt?" he is worried again, Amami let out a sigh "Im fine"  
"Really, then why did you say my name?" he said, Amami thinks and hold his hands "Remember when humans have feeling for each other?"  
Kiibo nods "Well i guess i have a thing for you"  
Kiibo blush, his ahoge make a littke heart "I...I like you too! I was going to ask you but this feeling is telling me no"  
"I guess you were struck with the love disease"  
"AM I GOING TO GET SICK?!"  
Rantaro pull Kiibo in and lock the door; Kiibo look up at him "I'm fine" Amami shake his head, Kiibo lay him on his bed being on top of him with a serious look  
"Where does it hurt?" Kiibo repeat himself, Amami gulp and spill the beans "My...My downtown"  
Kiibo is so confuse "Downtown?"  
Rantaro sigh "I have a boner"  
"Whats a boner?" KIIBO IS TOO INNOCENT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!  
Amami explain it to him making Kiibo blushing bright red

"O-Oh that, Maybe i can help you!"  
"No no its fine i can take care of it myself"  
"But i want to help you out, Ouma showed a video of this once where the Bottom gives the top pleasure"

'What the fuck Ouma is doing to this poor boi?'

So many questions run into Amami head, he didnt bother to noticed that Kiibo was pulling his boxers down. Now he noticed "Wa...Wait Kiibo don't do tha-AH!" licking the tip of his dick with his cold tongue, Amami huff and put his hand on Kiibo soft white hair, licking the slit abit then around giving it sweet kisses with his eyes closed, Kiibo other hand was on Amami's balls , play with them sending Amami over the edge. Amami watch him, he looks pretty cute doing this 

What is he saying, Kiibo shouldnt be doing it. Ouma is so dead once Amami stop him; Kiibo on the other hand put his dick in his warm mouth since he does have functions to work his own body, Kiibo around it and bob his head a bit, Amami want him to get off but Kiibo seems to accept it, laying on his back, with legs over Kiibo shoulders; Amami cover his face, move his hips a little not hurting the sweet robot, Making Kiibo do the deep throat with no gag reflex what so ever. Amami squrim abit "K...Kiibo I'm gonna-" 

Cums in Kiibo mouth, Amami quickly sit up seeing Kiibo with his mouth open with his tongue out, Amami's cums on Kiibo's hands. Kiibo look at him and blush "Kiibo i'm so sorry-"  
"Its okay, Did i do good?" Kiibo look at the cums on his hand "I wish i can taste you but no one made that function yet" he said, Amami grab tissue paper and help Kiibo clean up. 

Next day 

"Ouma" Ouma turn and see Amami with a scary look. Saihara noticed him then see Kiibo behind Amami holding his hand while blushing 

'Ah i understand and im not gonna be in that!" He walks away and well the rest is to you!


End file.
